Interval 10 - Revelation - The Vault
:This is the article about the level The Vault. For the Location of the same name, see The Vault. Interval 10 - Revelation - The Vault is the twenty-first level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. operative has entered the Vault. Norton Mapes is urging the destruction of the facility due to an unspecified hazard. His motives are presumed to be selfish, but caution is recommended. MISSION: Objective remains to secure Harlan and Alice Wade and eliminate Paxton Fettel. Updated Brief SITUATION: Harlan and Alice Wade are dead. Alma has been released. MISSION: Expose and destroy reactor cells to sabotage energy pylons. Walkthrough You start the Interval approaching a strange energy orb - the Vault in which Alma was kept inside since the age of eight. Walk to the right and go through the door. Some Replica Elite Soldiers run past you in the window. Keep walking and you'll run into Paxton Fettel. The Point Man is drawn into another hallucination. Make sure you shoot all Nightmares flying at you - they will cause a lot of damage at close range, especially if you are playing on Extreme. For some reason all you have is a single AT-14 Pistol, but it is sufficient for doing the job. Remember that they will spawn at where Fettel is, so you can find him first to avoid blind panic, that when you know what to deal with next, you should pass this scene without getting hit. After you shoot them down, listen to his speech, part by part. When the nightmare starts to end, accomplish the team's primary directive: To shoot Fettel through the head (though shooting him anywhere else will also dispose of him). However, its too late to save Alice Wade, looks like she is killed for a while. Walk ahead and you'll see the shut down Replica Elite Soldiers. They will not attack you because they have lost their link to Paxton Fettel. Each of them therefore provide free weapons for you to claim. The MP-50 Repeating Cannon they carry are VERY important for higher difficulties or players has trouble for dealing Nightmares quickly, keep it until the next level, you will need it. Access the laptop down the hall to listen in on Harlan Wade. When he is done telling his story, go down the hall and take the lift up to the next floor. Listen to Harlan talk some more and then watch Alma, who is now released, strip the flesh from his body. Walk into the next room and pick up the Armor Vest and Medkit. A dark rift sits in front of you that you have to walk into. Some Nightmares will try to attack you, so shoot them with whatever weapon happens to be handy. As you continue through the next set of halls, more Nightmares will erupt out of more black rifts and fly at you. Use your weapon to shoot them out as fast as you can. Pick up the Medkits and Armor Vest from the floor as you move through these challenges. Take the lift up to the next room and you'll find the energy pylons. Take the elevator up and press the control panel to open the casings. When they're up, take aim at the red areas and blast away. With all four pylons out, the alarms will start to go off. Go back through the door behind you and keep running. There is another MP-50 that you can find in the next area, you can get it once the Nightmares are dealt with. With Alma loose, Nightmares will attack you in reality now, so take them out as they approach. Follow the path all the way until you come to another lift. Take it up. When you get to the top, your goal is the opposite end of the walkway. To get into the door, you'll have to fight another round of Nightmares. Shoot them down as quickly as you can and move through the door into an elevator, note if you do not get to the elevator quickly more Nightmares will appear. When the elevator begins to move the Interval will end. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs